Un brillo de esperanza
by Hodriel
Summary: Contest S.L.N. Alice y Rosalie Hale tienen una vida de todo menos bonita. Viven en un horrible horfanato, y no tienen esperanzas de un futuro mejor. Pero todo cambiará cuando la familia Cullen aparezca en sus vidas.


Disclaimer: los personajes les pertenecen a Stefenie Meyer, la trama sí es mía.

"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".

Título: Un brillo de esperanza.

PenName: Meri Black

Sumary: Contest S.L.N. Alice y Rosalie Hale tienen una vida de todo menos bonita. Viven en un horrible horfanato, y no tienen esperanzas de un futuro mejor. Pero todo cambiará cuando la familia Cullen aparezca en sus vidas.

Pareja a trabajar: Alice y Jasper.

Número de palabras: 4853

Imagen utilizada: N° 19, Nieve en familia.

Canción utilizada: N° 13, Shake Up Christmas - Train.

Frase utilizada: N° 18, Una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas.

Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

.

Había una vez en un pueblo como este una niña que hizo un enorme gran deseo para llenar el mundo de felicidad y estar en la lista mágica de Santa Claus.

Forcs, diciembre de 1950.

Esa niña, Alice Hale, está sentada en el suelo frente a la ventana que da a un pequeño parque. Es víspera de navidad, una navidad que, como hace ya dos años, ella no celebrará.

En el lluvioso y siempre nublado Forcs, están cayendo copos de nieve. Alice observa a una familia, conformada por dos niñas de aproximadamente cuatro y diez años y sus padres, arrojarse nieve sin cesar, se nota a leguas que se adoran, que son una familia unida, que sonríen ...

¿Hace cuánto que la pequeña Alice no sonríe? ¿Hace cuánto que dejó ir a esa pequeña feliz, que alegraba los corazones de quienes la vieran, con el simple hecho de tener siempre pintada en su carita una genuina sonrisa, aunque viviera en la pobreza?

La respuesta es hace dos años, desde la muerte de sus padres. Cuando ellos murieron, ella también lo hizo, su cuerpo está en el planeta Tierra, pero su alma ... su alma se fue junto con sus padres, al igual que sus sonrisas, sus esperanzas, y su corazón. Porque aunque éste siga latiendo dentro de su pecho, su vida está apagada, sin luz, sin paz.

La familia que se arroja nieve y que sonríe le hace recordar cuando ella y su hermana Rosalie eran felices, tenían a sus padres vivos, y sonreían.

Pero esa felicidad les duró poco, muy poco. Los recuerdos vuelven a ella, como si todo huviese pasado ayer.

Flash back

"Allie, Rosie", llamó Isabella, su madre, entrando a su humilde y precaria morada con un techo de chapa, suelo de lodo y una cortina como puerta.

"¡Mami!", sí, la pequeña Alice de aquellos tiempos sonreía, a pesar de que vivía en la pobreza total. Gracias a sus sonrisas y sus ganas de vivir, sus padres también vivían. Porque lo que ella y su hermana Rosalie no sabían, lo que sus padres les ocultaban para no entristecerlas, era que Isabella y Edward Hale les daban a ellas la poca comida que lograban conseguir.

Sobrevivieron comiendo migajas de pan en algunas ocasiones, alimentándose de las sonrisas de alice y de la bondad de Rosalie, hasta esa noche.

Esa noche, que cambió las vidas de las hermanas Hale, Isabella y Edward se quedaron sin fuerzas. El hambre venció, y ya no era suficiente ver a sus pequeñas luchar con la humilde vida que les había tocado. No había alimento alguno en sus cuerpos desde hacía ya tres semanas, causándoles desnutrición.

Los panes que habían conseguido esa tarde fueron entregados a sus pequeñas, y sus vidas ... pronto serían entregadas al Señor Dios.

En la noche sus fuerzas flaqueaban, a tal punto que en un momento cayeron rendidos al suelo.

-"¡Mami, papi!", sollozaba una Alice de seis años.

"Tranquila, Allie", le decía una Rosalie de diez años a su hermanita, tratando de convencerla de que sus padres vivirían, y de autoconvencerse también. "Se han desmayado, pronto despertarán", o eso quería creer la pequeña Rosie.

Los ojos de Isabella y Edward estaban casi cerrados, a punto de entregar sus vidas y almas al Todopoderoso.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo ambos abrieron sus ojos, dándoles a sus pequeñas sus últimos latidos.

"Pequeñas", dijo débilmente su madre. "Sigan adelante, no bajen los brazos jamás, y lo más importante, no dejen que nadie ...", la frase no pudo ser terminada, porque sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, después de darles una maternal y última mirada a sus pequeñas.

"Las convenza de lo contrario", dijo con su último aliento su padre, terminando la inconclusa frase que su esposa, a quien pronto acompañaría en los cielos, había dicho antes de partir. "Jamás olviden que ... siempre las amaremos, y las cuidaremos desde ... el cielo", dijo con un débil susurro, para luego mirar a sus soles por última vez, y partir hacia el más allá al lado de su esposa, para cuidar y proteger a sus niñas.

"Rosie, mami y papi se han ido, ¿tú también me dejarás sola?" preguntó Alice hecha un mar de llanto.

"Jamás, óyeme bien cariño, jamás te dejaré sola. Tú y yo saldremos adelante, Seremos pobres, pero siempre estaremos juntas, con mami y papi cuidándonos desde el cielo", le dijo Rose cariñosamente, abrazándola, diciéndole con ese gesto que siempre la protegería. "Te quiero, Allie", dijo sentando a alice en su regazo.

"Yo también, Rosie".

Ese abrazo que para algunos significaría un gesto de cariño entre hermanas, para las pequeñas significó una eterna promesa de permanecer unidas, pase lo que pase.

Los servicios sociales encontraron a dos pequeñas con el corazón roto en miles de trocitos, para luego llevarlas a la peor pesadilla de todo niño sin hogar ni padres.

El horfanato, para niñas ...

Fin flash back

Los recuerdos le duelen como millones de estalactitas clavándose en su piel. Alice agradece el tener a su hermana, sin Rose no estaría viva. Ellas se cuidan y apoyan mutuamente desde el día en que sus padres dejaron este mundo, el día en que sus corazones no encontraron consuelo posible para sus penas, y sus lazos de hermandad se unieron más si era posible.

"Diosito, tú que estás con mis papis allá arriba, por favor cúmpleme un deseo que tengo, juro que jamás te pediré nada otra vez", pide Alice con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que intenta, pero no puede retener. "Quiero que el mundo se llene de felicidad, tooodo el gran mundo, y quiero ... algún regalo de Santa", dice y luego reza. "Oh, me olvidaba, también que traiga un regalo para Rose".

La pequeña Alice de ocho años es tan inocente, cree en Santa Claus; pide a Dios un regalo, y no es que nuestra pobre niña sea materialista, sino que jamás ha tenido un juguete, y como todo niño, quiere uno; además pide uno para su hermana, cuando ella no cree en Santa Claus, porque aunque Rosalie sea cariñosa y una excelente hermana con Alice, su corazón está cerrado para el resto del mundo, no cree en el amor ni en la felicidad, ya no tiene esperanzas y se ha convertido en una persona fría con los demás, su bondad que su madre admiraba sólo existe para Alice.

.

"¿Qué miran todos?", pregunta Rosalie a Angela, una niña de 12 años como ella.

"¿No lo sabes? ¿No te haz enterado?", dice Angela con asombro.

"No, no tengo amiguitas populares como las tuyas, que lo saben todo antes de que suceda, no soy chismosa como ustedes", contesta la Rose fría y tajante.

"Sigue así Hale, te quedarás sola, porque cuando tu hermana crezca se dará cuenta de la clase de mierda que eres, y te hará a un lado, ya no te necesitará", dicho esto Angela se levanta de la silla del comedor y se va dejando a Rose dolida y sola.

"Alice", piensa. "Debe merendar, aún no lo ha hecho", y tras estos pensamientos se dirige hacia la habitación de las niñas de ocho años, donde encuentra a una Alice desecha en lágrimas.

"Allie", dice Rose corriendo hacia donde está su hermana, frente a la ventana de la oscura y horrible habitación, donde en las noches duermen por lo menos 20 o 30 niñas, en el suelo claro está, allí no hay camas para que los pobres niños duerman.

"¿Otra vez recordaste a papá y mamá, en ese horrible día?" dice Rose estrechando entre sus brazos a una Alice que en sus ojitos muestra el más puro de los dolores.

"Sí, ¿sabes? Le he pedido un deseo a Diosito, ese que está con mamá y papá, le pedí que Santa nos traiga juguetes este año", dice con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Allie, Santa no ...", no puede negarle la existencia de Santa Claus a su hermana, porque abren la puerta bruscamente.

"Abajo, ¡ahora! ¡Ya! ¿O quieren que use mi látigo?" dice Victoria, la supuesta encargada de cuidar a las niñas, cuando en realidad no las soporta y las golpea.

"Sí, Señorita Victoria", responden a dúo las dos hermanas, porque si la llaman de otra forma que no sea esa, ella las golpea. Sor látigo, como le dicen en el horfanato, se va con una mirada que dice 'o bajan o las azoto hasta que mueran'.

"Vamos cariño, vamos a ver cómo y a quién quieren golpear hoy", dice Rose con una sonrisa amarga, ambas se han resignado a ser golpeadas día tras día, al igual que sus compañeras.

Bajan las escaleras para ir al comedor, y ¡oh sorpresa!

.

"¿Por qué tenemos que ir, mamá?" dice Jasper Cullen de nueve años a su madre Esme.

"Tú tienes demasiados juguetes, y esas niñas ni uno. Además tú tienes padres, ellas no, por eso les llevaremos juguetes, ropa y sobre todo un poco de amor", dice su madre con una gran sonrisa, a ella le encanta donar juguetes y ropa a horfanatos o iglesias, sabe lo que es no tener ni padres, ni un juguete, y sabe cómo maltratan a los niños allí. Pero esos pobres niños crecerán como ella lo hizo, y a los 18 años podrán salir de allí felices como en su caso, o tal vez no, pero por lo menos alguien se preocuparía por ellos por este día.

Jasper asiente con la cabeza, más para conformar a su madre que porque realmente quiera ir a donar juguetes a un horfanato. Él quiere pasar la víspera de navidad en casa, no en un lugar como esos, a él no le interesa donar juguetes, si esas niñas jamás serán felices, ¿para qué darles juguetes? Jamás podrán tener todo lo que él y su familia tienen.

El caprichoso y frío Jasper no es como su hermano Emmett, quien es tierno y le gusta dar amor a unas niñas sin padres, Emmett conoce la historia de su madre.

"Ya están todas las bolsas con juguetes y ropa en el auto", dice un sonriente Emmett de trece años volviendo del garage a la cocina, él y su padre Carlisle habían cargado las bolsas en el baúl del coche.

"Vamos", dice Esme tomando a un resignado Jasper por el brazo, para que también vaya con ellos.

Estacionan el coche frente al horfanato para niñas de Forcs. A Esme se le vienen horribles recuerdos a la cabeza al ver ese lugar, recuerda cómo la golpeaban en el horfanato de Seattle.

"Cariño, yo estaré contigo a tu lado siempre, no lo olvides", dice Carlisle abrazándola por la cintura, al ver en sus ojos la angustia reflejada en ellos, por recordar los duros momentos que pasó en aquel lugar.

Sus padres se habían contagiado de la epidemia de influenza cuando ella tenía 5 años. La enfermedad sumada a su situación económica que no era para nada buena, y su precaria vida, hizo que entregaran sus vidas al Señor.

Desde ese día vivió en ese horrible lugar que se hace llamar casa hogar, hasta que a los 17 años y nueve meses lo conoció.

Carlisle Cullen vivía solo en Seattle, su padre era un alcohólico que golpeaba a su madre, hasta que esta murió desangrada. "Hay niños que se mueren por tener un padre, y yo que lo tengo, lo odio con todo mi corazón", pensó al ir al horfanato de Seattle, lo habían llamado porque una de las niñas estaba descompuesta.

Carlisle era uno de los mejores médicos, por aquel entonces tenía unos 25 años.

La vio. Era ella la que estaba mal. Estaba en el suelo de esa horrible habitación, agarrándose el estómago por el dolor que debía sentir.

Fue amor a primera vista: se miraron a los ojos, los de ella con tristeza y dolor y los de él con ¿amor? Después de una guerra de miradas tiernas él la revisó y determinó que urgentemente la llevaran al hospital. Apendicitis ...

Después de 5 días en el hospital -la apendicitis se convirtió en peritonitis- tuvo que volver al lugar que lentamente te convertía en un zombie, sin emoción de vivir la vida, sin felicidad, levantándote todos los días sin esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

Como Esme recién salía de la operación necesitaba una revisión cada semana, para controlar que todo estuviese bien.

N/A: imaginen que por esos años la medicina no era lo que es hoy, no sé si una vez por semana tenían que ser revisados los pacientes, pero es un invento mío para la historia risa.

¿Y quién imaginan que fue su médico durante 4 semanas de revisiones?

Si están pensando en alguien que empieza con C y termina con arlisle están en lo correcto.

En ese mes él no sólo fue su médico, sino su amigo, y algo más que eso. Aprovecharon las visitas médicas para hablar de sus vidas, para conocerse -no de la forma íntima, pervertidaas jaja-, y para enamorarse irrevocable y perdidamente.

Después de dos meses de ser novios a escondidas del horfanato, Carlisle le pidió que se fuera a vivir con ella, y Esme al tener dieciocho años recién cumplidos pudo salir. Como Seattle traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos para ambos, se mudaron al lluvioso forcs.

"Má, ¿puedes tomar estas bolsas?" dijo Emmett sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Cada uno llevaba un par de bolsas en sus manos. Entraron al horfanato y depositaron las bolsas en el piso.

Todas las niñas veían con curiosidad las bolsas. Carlisle aclaró su garganta y les dijo:

"Hola niñas, me llamo Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme, y ellos son mis niños Emmett y Jasper. Santa pasó ayer por nuestra casa, y dejó estos regalos para ustedes. Nos dijo que se los diéramos y ...", no pudo terminar su discurso porque las niñas comenzaron a gritar de alegría porque por fin Santa les había traído juguetes.

Las niñas más grandes, de 12 para arriba, se emocionaron al ver que también traían ropa.

.

"¡Santa vino! ¡Mi deseo se cumplió! ¡Gracias Diosito!" dice Alice emocionada por tener un juguete, a su hermana.

"Santa no ...", su frase es interrumpida por un chico musculoso y alto.

"Santa no ha podido venir antes porque estaba ocupado, pero ya lo ha hecho y trajo juguetes y ropa para todos", dice Emmett mirando a Rosalie con enojo.

"Anda Allie, ve a buscar un juguete", dice Rose y Alice sin pensarlo sale corriendo. Ellas estaban algo apartadas de las otras niñas, mirando todo desde un rincón.

"Y tú ¿qué me miras?", dice Rose con enfado.

"Te miro, porque casi le arruinas la Navidad a tu hermanita, ¡diciéndole que Santa no existe! ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡Por Dios debe ser su primera Navidad feliz y tú vas y le intentas arruinar la ilusión! ¿No te parece que ya tiene suficientes ilusiones rotas, al no tener padres?" dice Emmett mirándola con reproche.

Rose intenta responderle. Intenta defender su punto de vista. Pero no puede. Allí mismo, frente a Emmett, se derrumba. Todo el llanto que contuvo por años, para no mostrar debilidad ante los demás y sobre todo para ser fuerte con Alice, explota en forma de mar de lágrimas.

"Lo siento, yo ...", Emmett no sabe qué decir, se siente culpable por el llanto de ... ¿cómo se llamará?

Rose no contesta, no puede hablar por las lágrimas. Emmett la abraza con fuerza, la sostiene contra su pecho. Deja que ella descargue y deje salir toda la angustia que lleva dentro.

"Soy una mala hermana, yo tendría que haber muerto junto con mis padres", dice Rose entrecortadamente después de un rato.

"No vuelvas a decir tal tontería, ¿me haz oído? ¿Qué sería la vida de tu hermanita sin ti? ¿Quién la apoyaría y la cuidaría como tú lo haces? Con sólo mirarlas se nota que se aman, que tú la cuidas y la proteges. Pero quiérete más a ti misma, no tengas miedo de abrir esas puertas de tu corazón", dijo Emmett mirándola a los ojos.

El frío y cerrado corazón de Rosalie Hale abrió sus puertas, ya no sólo para Alice, sino para el resto del mundo. O talvez para el chico que la abrazaba.

"Gracias", su alma respiraba en paz, Emmett con un abrazo y unas bonitas y sinceras palabras le abrió los ojos. "Me llamo Rosalie".

"Vamos con el resto, por cierto me llamo Emmett", dice y van con el resto de las niñas.

.

Alice corre hacia los juguetes. Toma una muñeca y salta de alegría. Un enfadado y aburrido Jasper la observa.

"¿Tanto escándolo por un estúpido juguete?" dice Jasper, Alice se voltea.

"¡Tú lo dices porque eres un estúpido niño rico de mami que tiene todo lo que quiere! Pero para mí, que soy pobre y no tengo nada, ¡un juguete en ocho años me hace muy feliz! Tú crees que la Navidad es una porquería, ¡porque tienes padres y millones de juguetes! ¿Para qué pedir algo a Santa si ya tienes todo? Yo no tengo mamá ni papá, y el único juguete que me han dado en mi vida me hace feliz. ¡Tienes algún problema con eso!" dice Alice gritándole.

Jasper se queda mudo, parado en su sitio. Esa pequeña y saltarina niña le hace pensar. Él tiene todo lo que quiere, padres, un hermano y lo que pida se lo dan. Esa niña no tiene nada y con un tonto y simple juguete es feliz. Él tiene que serlo con un baúl lleno de ellos.

"Lo siento", dice pero Alice ya se ha ido corriendo con su muñeca.

.

"¡Rosie!" dice Alice corriendo hacia ella, llorando por lo que el niño le ha dicho.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" dice Rose deteniéndose junto con Emmett.

Le cuenta todo, lo que ese tonto niño ha dicho y lo que ella le respondió.

"¡Él! ¡Él me lo dijo!" le dice Alice a Rose señalando a Jasper.

"¡Mamá!" dice Emmett llamando a Esme, quien está allí parada con su esposo, mirando las caras sonrientes de las niñas.

"¿Qué sucede hijo?" dice caminando hacia ellos junto con Carlisle.

"¡Jasper ha molestado a su hermanita!" dice señalando a Rose y después a Alice.

"Corazón, ¿qué te ha dicho Jasper?" dice Esme arrodillándose frente a Alice.

"Nada".

"¿Cómo que nada?" dice Carlisle imitando a su esposa. "Algo te ha dicho para hacerte llorar.

"Sí. Pero ya lo he perdonado. No fue su intención hacerme llorar", dice Alice. Ella tiene tan buen corazón que perdona a Jasper con sólo mirarlo y ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Además, no quiere que sus padres lo castiguen.

"Está bien. Pero que no se repita, Jasper", le dice su padre. El aludido agacha la cabeza.

"¿Cómo se llaman, preciosas?" dice Esme mirándolas con ternura.

"Yo soy Rosalie Hale y ella es Alice mi hermana", dice Rose.

"Pues un gusto conocerlas, Alice y Rosalie. ¿Qué edad tienen?" dice Carlisle.

"Yo tengo ocho y mi hermana doce", dice Alice.

"¿Qué tal si meriendan con nosotros?" propone Emmett, porque le caen geniales las hermanas Hale, y porque le gusta Rose.

Las hermanas se miran. Qué raro que alguien se fije en nosotras, piensan. Ellas jamás habían sido observadas por la gente que iba a adoptar a alguna niña, pasaban desapercividas para ellos.

"Claro, nos encantaría", dice Rosalie.

Las hermanas pasan la mejor tarde de su vida. Hablando de sus vidas, contando sus historias, y comparten con Esme y Carlisle el sentimiento de no tener padres.

En esa tarde muchas cosas pasan, cosas que cambiarán la vida de las hermanas. Primero el corazón de Rosalie se abre al resto del mundo, vuelve a amar. Segundo Jasper empieza a pensar en alguien más que no sea él mismo. Tercero Esme y Carlisle deciden, conociéndolas de sólo una tarde pero queriéndolas como sus hijas, ser los tutores legales de Rose y Alice.

Ocho años después ...

Ocho años. Ocho maravillosos años viviendo con los Cullen. Las Hale no pueden ser más felices. Extrañan a sus padres, pero saben que ellos estarán felices de que sus hijas tengan por fin un hogar y una vida mejor. Pero no sólo por lo material que ahora poseen, sino porque el amor llegó a sus vidas.

Después de pasar un tiempo compartiendo tristezas y alegrías, conociéndose y queriéndose, de que Emmett considerara a Alice como su hermanita menor, y Jasper a Rose como su hermana mayor, el amor llegó a sus corazones.

Jasper se le declaró a Alice después de salir un mes, cuando Alice tenía 16. Desde ese momento son novios, muy felices y enamorados.

Rose y Emmett son un caso aparte. Lo de ellos fue amor a primera vista, así que después de dos años de vivir con los Cullen, se dieron cuenta de que se amaban y desde entonces son novios.

Ahora Rose tiene veinte años y Emmett veintiuno, y ¡adivinen! Se van a casar ...

La niña que pidió el gran deseo obviamente es Alice, y su deseo se ha cumplido. Ahora tiene Una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas.

.

Forcs, diciempre del 2011.

Todos cenan en paz, disfrutando de la noche buena.

"Ejem", dice Emmett aclarando su garganta y todos lo escuchan atentos. "Ya que mis padres, que descansen en paz, no están presentes aquí yo diré el discurso. Gracias a todos por la alegría de cada día, a mi esposa Rosalie por darme a nuestro maravilloso hijo Edward, a su dulce esposa Tanya Denali, a Alice y Jasper por darnos una sobrina tan dulce como Isabella, y a su esposo Jacob Black. Y finalmente, gracias a nuestros nietos Elizabeth hija de Bella y Chris hijo de Edward, que nos llenan la vida de sonrisas. Gracias a todos por estar siempre aquí cada navidad. ¡Feliz navidad!" todos brindan.

Todas las parejas se abrazan. Los niños abren sus regalos.

"Te amo Jaz", dice Alice abrazándolo.

"Yo también pequeña", le dice con amor.

"Soy todo menos pequeña, amor".

"Para mí siempre serás la pequeña que conquistó mi corazón, que me abrió los ojos".

"Y yo jamás olvidaré que tú fuiste el mejor regalo de navidad", le dice Alice y se besan.

A pesar de ser viejos, se aman. Se siguen amando profundamente, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Ambas parejas tienen un lazo de amor inquebrantable, pasen los años que pasen.

Al día siguiente los niños despiertan con energías renovadas.

"¡Nieve! ¡Vamos a jugar!" dice Lizzie.

"Tiene la energía de su abuela", dice Jacob.

"Y su obsesión por la moda", dice Bella con fastidio, ella odia las compras y la moda, y su hija de diez años ama ponerse vestidos y demás ropas lindas.

Los años pasan y los cuatro, las hermanas Hale y los hermanos Cullen, fallecen.

La navidad se celebra cada año con el mismo entusiasmo, extrañando a los abuelos, recordándolos por el inmenso amor que se tenían.

La familia fue creciendo más y más. Chris y Lizzie tuvieron hijos, que a su vez tuvieron hijos, que a su vez tuvieron hijos, y así pasaron los años, en familia.

Jamás se ha visto una familia como la Cullen-Hale: unida, numerosa y con mucho amor para dar.

Fin ...


End file.
